


Poems and Heartbreak

by OceanaFallen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I came up with the idea rewatching the show, I use the French translation for the poem, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry if this has already been done, My first fic in years guys, and plotting, it just sounds better, just want to get this out there, lots of fluff, specifically Dark Cupid, will be revised later to make longer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanaFallen/pseuds/OceanaFallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days after Valentine's Day, Marinette still hasn't seen any indication that Adrien knows the poem was written by her. So if it wasn't written for her, who could it be? Adrien, on the other hand, intends to mend Marinette's broken heart before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poems and Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> The poem used is based off of the French translation.
> 
> Adrien's: “Your hair is jet black and your eyes blue as the skies. I wonder who you are behind this mysterious disguise. I see you everyday and I would like you to give me a sign.I’ll love you until the end of my days. Will you be my Valentine?”
> 
> Marinette's: “Your hair is golden, your green eyes iridescent. When I look at you, I’d like to share your dreams and thoughts. Yes, I want to be your Valentine, together, we’ll be fine, I’ll love you forever, my heart belongs to you.”

It was the 16th of February, and Adrien was still walking around like the floor was air. He had been on a high since Valentine’s Day, the day he received a letter from his one true love: Ladybug.

When an emergency finally occurred during his literature class, he almost jumped with joy. Not over being needed at all and all, but finally able to sort things out with Ladybug. There were so many questions that filled his head in the past 48 hours, and all of them deserved an answer.

“Milady, you look purrfect today,” he smiled. He leaned on his staff, watching as Ladybug worked her magic. During times like this, when they weren’t actively being attacked, they would often talk.

“Thanks Chat, but not today.”

He stood up fully, watching Ladybug a little more closely. Something was odd about her. She was a little more slumped over, moving more slowly. “Is everything okay? In your civilian life, that is.”

Ladybug sighed. “Maybe not in front of the press?”

He nods, understanding probably better than she does. In his civilian life, he has learned how to hold his tongue when around reporters so they don’t take something out of context, or inflate it out of proportion. You say “bless you” in English when visiting America when someone sneezes, because it’s the polite thing to do, and next thing you know you’re being accused being overly religious and shoving it down people’s throats.

She went over to the press to answer a few questions before she needs to “bug out” as she calls it, while Chat watched, fearful of what she might want to talk about.

What if her Valentine’s Day was ruined because of him? They did fight, and then she had to kiss him and he doesn’t even remember it. She might not of even liked the kiss. It might have been only to save him.

Oh God he was sad because of him.

His mind was buzzing as he followed her away from the press, almost shaking with worry. She hated him, she had to. After all that happened.

Or was this just his emotions, reading too into this? It might be she had a bad day at school, or her parents are giving her a hard time for constantly missing things as Ladybug. It could be any number of things, not necessarily him.

They settled on a roof near the Eiffel Tower, on intersection of Avenue Emile Acollas and Place Joffre. They watched the traffic rush by, Ladybug just staring at it and Chat just staring at her. Her knees were to her chest, hugging them with a blank expression.

“Ladybug, are you okay?” He finally got the nerve to ask. It had been a good two minutes of them there, and not a word was said since they left the press behind at the doors of Le Grand Paris Hotel.

“He doesn’t know it’s me…” she mumbles into her knees. If it weren’t for his extra ears that came with the suit, he wasn’t sure how he would have heard that. He didn’t question the physics of anything that came with the suit, not after trying to get out of Plagg for a good hour how the magical girl sequence even happens.

“Who doesn’t know it’s you?” He asks, scooting as close as he dares.

“A guy in my class. He wrote me this poem, and I found it and I wrote back to him. And I forgot to write my name.”

Swallowing back the fact that sounded almost like what happened to him, he began to rub her back a bit. “And why does this got you almost in tears, Milady?”

“If he didn’t figure out it was me that wrote him back, then he didn’t really write it to me. He wrote it to someone else.”

He nods, processing this information. “What if - what if he didn’t write it to you in civilian form? What if he wrote it to your alter-ego, Ladybug?”

Her eyes get wide and she makes an almost inhuman sound as she lies down. “Of course he wrote it to me as Ladybug! Why didn’t I think of that? ‘I wonder who you are behind this mysterious disguise’ is right!”

It was confirmed. Ladybug found his poem, read it, and replied to it. But she doesn’t know it’s him. She doesn’t know that he himself has an alter-ego. She is in his class. So many little discoveries, all in a matter of seconds.

“H-how’d you uh, ‘find’ this poem, exactly?”

She got a little sheepish at this point, still lying on the ground. “I uh, dug through the trash bin? He was so focused on writing it in class and then suddenly throwing it away got me a bit concerned! What was I supposed to do?”

He went through his poem again in his head. Who had blue eyes in the class? Nathaniel, Rose, Chloe, Alix, Aurore, and Marinette. Who had jet black hair out of that list? Marinette.

Who else could it be? If it was someone who mistook a poem meant for Ladybug, wrote a reply and sent it to his address, and then acknowledged its existence later as Ladybug, then Marinette was the only answer.

“Sorry for dumping all this on you. I just needed someone to talk to, is all.”

Chat smiled sweetly at her. “No problem, Milady. Really, I’m glad you shared.”

He’ll tell her, one day. But after she learns just how much he cares about her.


End file.
